


i wish i was special

by hysteron_proteron



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Multi, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Swallowing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo, Tyler, and Cameron teach Mark a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “when you were here before / couldn’t look you in the eye”

**Author's Note:**

> NON-CON, I can't stress that enough.  
> Also:  
> heavy BDSM [what that entails: spanking, being restrained, double penetration- ass/mouth, humiliation, toys, watersports-being peed on], non-con [specifically: non-con anal and noncon oral]
> 
> And short chapters.

“Mark!”  
Mark wakes up and realizes he can’t move. Or see.  
He can hear voices murmuring near him, can hear snippets of conversation:  
“What do we do with him?”  
“Not with, Tyler, _to_. What are we going to do to him?”  
“He deserves everything, Eduardo. Everything.”  
“Oh he’ll get what’s coming to him, Cam, he will.”  
He can feel leather cutting into his wrists and ankles and he opens his eyes to a blurry blackness. Mark fidgets on the bed, trying to twist his wrist enough to slip out of a cuff but a warm hand strokes his cheek and suddenly bright light floods his vision.


	2. “you’re just like an angel / your skin makes me cry”

The bright lights flood Mark’s eyes and he blinks.  
“Eduardo? Cam? Tyler? What are you guys dong here?” He tries to speak but it comes out muffled as his tongue trips over the pair of salty wet boxers in his mouth.  
“Shut up, Mark.” That was Cam’s voice.  
That hand is back, stroking his cheek and yanking out the boxers stuffed in his mouth. “You have five minutes to speak, Mark.”  
Mark gasps and inhales as he starts. “What the _hell_ guys? What is this? Why am I in cuffs? Why am I blindfolded? Where am I? You all are going to pay for this when I get out. Now let me go!”  
A tsk and Mark can hear Eduardo’s voice in his ear.  
“Oh, Mark. You’re not getting out just yet. Especially not with that attitude. Now I could be generous and get rid off the blindfold. But only if you ask nicely. Go on Mark, we want to hear you beg, don’t we guys?”  
Tyler and Cameron crow in earnest. “Yes!”  
Mark turns his head just enough in the direction where he can hear Eduardo’s voice and spits, relishing the startled noise he lets out. “Fuck. You,” Mark snarls, still fidgeting in the wrist cuffs.


	3. “you float like a feather / in a beautiful world”

Mark winces when he feels Eduardo’s hand painfully gripping his hair, jerking his head up.  
“You little fucking asshole,” Eduardo snarls and Cam and Tyler echo him.  
“Yeah, fucking _brat_.”  
Eduardo drops his head back onto the bed and Mark lets out a gasp as the wrist cuffs are tightened even more. He can hear Eduardo muttering to him as he moves around his supine body. “Little spoiled fucking brat going to get what’s coming to him. Oh yes, he is. Yes, going to get it hard.”  
Mark whispers, eyes wide. “Wardo?”  
Eduardo’s head jerks up and his hand flies out before Mark has time to react, sending the brunet reeling. “You. Don’t. Get. To. Call. Me. That. No, no, my dear Mark, what _you_ get to call me is Master. And Ty and Cam over there as well. Today and however long it takes, you’re _ours_. Ours to do whatever we want to, ours to hurt, ours to punish, ours to play with,” Eduardo finishes, savagely grabbing Mark’s hair and making him meet his eyes. “Understand?”  
Eyes watering with pain, Mark can only nod.


	4. “i wish i was special / you’re so fucking special”

“Good boy,” Eduardo murmurs, dropping kisses down his neck, nibbling at various points along the way.  
Mark squirms and gasps again as sharp pinpricks dance across his skin.  
“Wardo,” he says, an involuntary moan slipping out of his lips as Eduardo sucks on a nipple. “Wh-why are you doing this? You guys aren’t gay.”  
Mark whines when Eduardo pulls off his nipple and growls.  
“Cam,” he calls out, shoving a hand over Mark’s mouth. “Bring me the paddle.”  
Mark squirms out of Eduardo’s hand. “Eduardo? Wardo? What are you doing? C’mon guys, stop this. I I can give you all shares. Is that what you want? I can get you those no sweat.”  
Tyler looks down at him and sighs, straddling the brunet and it’s then that Mark realizes he’s naked. And hard.  
He yelps and, briefly forgetting he’s cuffed to the bed, tries to get away.  
“What the fuck? You all stripped me?”  
Tyler reaches down and places a hand over Mark’s mouth, silencing him.  
“Eduardo,” he says. “Do you mind if I work our pet for a bit?”  
Eduardo laughs. “Not at all. In fact he’s already prepped for you.”  
Tyler grins and Mark’s eyes widen as he feels two slippery cold fingers work their way inside him.  
“Ah!” he cries out the minute Tyler’s hand is removed from his face.  
Tyler frowns a bit before calling his brother over. “Cam! You want to come help me?”


	5. “but i’m a creep / i’m a weirdo”

Cam comes over grinning, a hand lazily stroking his own hard cock.  
“Yeah, Ty?”  
“You want to help me plug up our rather noisy pet?”  
“I’d be delighted to,” Cam replies, walking behind Mark’s head.  
“How are you two going to do that?” Eduardo asks, watching with pleasure.  
“Figured we’d flip him. I’ll plug his spoiled little ass and Cam can help our pet learn how to shut his mouth.”  
Mark’s eyes widen as he feels himself being flipped over and he struggles briefly before he feels the sharp sting of the paddle hit his ass and he cries out.”Ow! What the fuck was that for, Wardo? Christ, that _hurt_!”  
“You should probably go first, Cam,” Tyler starts. “Our pet’s a little whiny tonight, isn’t he?” Tyler coos, kneading Mark’s cheeks, spreading them open enough to slip a finger inside.  
Cam laughs. “Aww, his little eyes just got wide. I think our pet likes having things shoved up there, doesn’t he? Well, he’s going to _love_ this then.”  
Mark begs. “Please, Cam, come on don’t do this don’t do this. Look I I can put your name on the staff list, please just don’t do this.”  
Cam smiles down at him. “Silly pet. You think being on staff is going to erase those hours you stole from us? Those years of _our_ work? We helped, Mark, and you’ve forgotten that. So now you’re going to help _us_ out. Be a good pet and keep your mouth open. And if you’re good, you’ll get a reward when this is over.”


	6. “what the hell am i doing here? / i don’t belong here”

Mark closes his eyes when he feels the blond’s thick head enter his mouth and he nearly gags when the salty taste of precum hits his tongue.  
“Such a good pet,” Cam murmurs, stroking the brunet’s hair. “Taking it all in. You just love this don't you, Mark? Just love having my cock in your mouth, don't you? Ready, Tyler?"  
Tyler grins, lining up with Mark's lubed and stretched ass. "Yep. Hold him steady, Ed?"  
Eduardo grins back. "Of course," he answers, pinning down Mark's arms. "You'll be such a good pet for us, won't you Mark?"  
Mark glares at him but he knows it fails when Eduardo just laughs.  
"Oh Mark," he says, chuckling. "You look so good with Cam's cock in your mouth." He reaches out and strokes Mark's cheek, smiling when the brunet tries to lean into the touch. "Ah, ah, pet. Nothing fun until you've finished your job. And you'll look even better with Ty's cock in your ass, won't you?"  
Tyler laughs as well, pushing the tip of his cock into Mark's waiting entrance, his hands holding Mark's hips down. "Oh, such a good pet, aren't you Mark? Yes, yes you are." He thrusts in deeper, watching as the brunet's eyes screw up in pain.  
Cameron chuckles, looking down at the brunet. "Don't worry, pet, it'll start to hurt less," he soothes, easing more of his own thick length into Mark's mouth and starting to pump.


	7. “i don’t care if it hurts / i want to have control”

Drool runs out of the corners of Mark’s mouth as Cameron lazily pumps in and out of his mouth. His eyes are squeezed shut as he feels Tyler at his other end, thrusting away. He groans around the thick shaft in his mouth and Cameron pets his hair.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it, Mark? Mmm, yeah you like this, don’t you, pet? Like being filled from both ends.”  
Another involuntary groan escapes from Mark’s lips and Cameron reaches down to caress his cheek and hold the brunet steady as he shoves more of his engorged cock into Mark’s mouth and then pulls it back out again, finally getting a rhythm going.  
Mark can feel Tyler at his ass, can feel Tyler’s hand squeezing his hip hard enough to bruise, can feel Tyler thrusting into him angling upwards until he hits _something_ and Mark sees spots swimming before him.  
Tyler chuckles, squeezing a cheek, and leaning down to bite at the back of Mark’s thighs. “Our pet likes it when I hit that spot, doesn’t he? Too bad he won’t get to come until we say so.”  
Another thrust at his back and Mark can feel Tyler tense up and he struggles to get away but the blond holds him down.  
“Don’t think so, pet, not until I can fill you completely.”  
Tears roll down Mark’s cheeks as he feels Tyler emptying himself into his entrance and dots of slick warm semen pepper his ass.


	8. “i want a perfect body / i want a perfect soul”

Cameron coos, wiping away the tears with a thumb.  
“Shhh, pet. Your reward’ll be along soon.”  
Mark’s eyes widen as he realizes just what his reward will be and he struggles, trying to dislodge the blond’s cock. More tears stream down his face as Cameron holds his head still and comes into his mouth, little rivulets of salty semen flowing out of Mark’s mouth. And Mark tries to turn his head to spit it out but Cameron holds his mouth shut and strokes his throat. “You don’t want your reward, pet? You’ve been such a good boy.”  
Mark reluctantly swallows the thick cream, wincing as it slides down his throat and he gags.  
Eduardo chuckles. “Aww, does our pet not like his reward? _Tsk_ , he’s just being ungrateful, isn’t he?”  
Tyler laughs, sliding his now flaccid cock out of Mark’s ass. “He is. Other people would love to be coated in our semen, to have that sweet cream slide down their throat-”  
Mark interrupts him with an anguished groaning gag and the rest of them chuckle, Eduardo ruffling Mark’s hair.  
“Poor baby,” he coos, still petting Mark. “Our pet’s getting a little sick, isn’t he? Well, lucky for him, his Master knows the best way to check a pet’s temperature.”  
Mark’s eyes widen and he chokes out a feeble “no”, the taste of semen still strong in his mouth.


	9. “i want you to notice / when i’m not around”

“Yes, yes, pet.” Eduardo hums as he pulls out a medium-sized thick bright blue butt plug. “I wouldn’t be a good Master if I didn’t take care of my pet, now would I?”  
Tyler laughs, smirking. “No, you wouldn’t be.”  
Mark whimpers, watching as Eduardo slathers the plug in lube and then he whimpers again as he feels a slick cold finger gliding along his sore crack. “Wardo, please, please, _please_.”  
“Listen to the slut, Eduardo,” Cameron jeers. “He’s begging for it. Just can’t get enough in that greedy hole can you, pet?”  
Mark whines, trying to squirm away from Eduardo’s fingers, his eyes squeezed shut. “No no no no.”  
Eduardo just grins, slowly sliding the plug in and Mark writhes and groans underneath him, his cock dripping precum.  
“My pet just loves it when his Master does this, doesn’t he? Loves being full.” Eduardo strokes Mark’s cheek tenderly, motioning towards Cam and Tyler. “Flip him over.”  
The two men oblige and Mark struggles in vain but he’s just so tired that it’s useless to even try, he realizes.  
Eduardo runs a hand down Mark’s chest, stopping at his swollen engorged dripping cock, and smirks. “Well, it seems like someone enjoys his treatment,” he coos, lightly gliding his fingers along the shaft and Mark jerks up at the contact, a low pleading noise escaping his mouth.  
He dips a hand under Mark’s hot heavy sack, pressing down a little on the plug and Mark yelps, tears pricking his eyes.


	10. “you’re so fucking special / i wish i was special”

“P-please Wardo, please, just please, I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry ‘m sorry,” he hiccups, his hips thrusting up involuntarily and tears streaming down his face.  
Eduardo hums, still absently stroking the brunet’s cock. “You’re sorry?,” he snarls, twisting the plug inside Mark. “Sorry you’re in this position, sorry you’re not coming, but you’re not fucking sorry, you slut.”  
Marks lets out a sob when he feels the plug being twisted and his whole body shudders, a thin rivulet of come leaking out and he yelps, Tyler lifting him up by the legs and the paddle comes down again, hard enough to bruise.  
“No, Wardo, I am, I am sorry, ‘m sorry ‘m sorry,” Mark’s words devolve into sobbing and Eduardo strokes his hair.  
“All right pet, shh shh. Cam, Ty, you two ready?”  
Cameron shifts on his feet and Tyler nods. “Yep, my bladder’s so full, I’m ’bout to burst.”  
“Good.”  
Mark’s eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically. Eduardo tightens his hold on Mark’s hair.  
“Easy pet, easy,” he murmurs, moving closer to Mark’s head and gesturing at Cam and Tyler. “All right guys, let’s show our pet here exactly what he’s good for.”  
Tyler smirks and lets loose, an arc of golden hot liquid spattering against Mark’s skin and the blond lets out a sigh of relief as he finishes. “Much better. Your turn, Cam.”  
Cameron steps up on the other side and drenches the brunet with urine and Mark lets out a low moan, his half-lidded eyes glancing up at Eduardo.  
“P-please, Wardo, please, it hurts,” he begs.  
Eduardo smiles down at him, still stroking the brunet’s hair. “I suppose you have been a good pet today. Very well, go ahead. But you’re cleaning it up, slut.”  
Mark groans, Eduardo’s fingers still lightly stroking his cock and he finally comes, warm sticky seed spreading over his stomach and he slumps down, shivering a little.  
Eduardo lightly jerks on his hair, gesturing towards the cooling come on his stomach. “Clean it up. We know you love the taste,” he says, scooping up a handful and forcing it into Mark’s mouth, the brunet reluctantly swallowing it all until his stomach’s clean.  
“Good boy,” Eduardo murmurs, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s lips. “Cam, Ty, untie him. I think our pet’s learned his lesson for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have posted this as one document but I am enamored with my chapter titles.


End file.
